


memekook: the swap

by kamrynmustdie



Series: MEMEKOOK: A SAGA [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Medicine, Recreational Drug Use, and brief kissing? but only slight, bc apparently this memekook is a brit, bc the meds™, but it could be read on its own too whatever, chav humour???, if vaping counts for that lol, it’s been so long since i wrote this, my memekook gets switched with an alternate memekook, serious tag time, talks of, tbh im not entirely sure what happens, you might need context from another fic for this to make sense?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynmustdie/pseuds/kamrynmustdie
Summary: the memekook from my universe gets switched with the jungkook from my wattpad friend’s version of memekook, and things... things happen?





	memekook: the swap

**Author's Note:**

> im finally updating this? (nobody cares)  
> anyway uh backstory time: memekook originated from a conversation i had with a good friend (floatis on wattpad, hit her up) that ended in us each writing a one shot centred around memekook and then comparing ideas. naturally, we took different routes, and while my memekook is just drunk, hers has multiple personality disorder. if you want to find out more about her memekook, who i used in this fic, you should read her stories on wattpad! anyway let’s get into this... and apologies for any really cringey parts, as i’m sure they’re there. this fic is a joke.

“is a... yugyeom in?”  
yugyeom rolled his eyes at jungkook’s familiar voice.  
“i’m here, kook, you normally just walk right in.”

there was silence as jungkook let himself into the dorm. yugyeom paused for a moment, taking in the sight before him. this wasn’t the jungkook he knew. his jungkook didn’t show up, knock at his door, use his full name, and then walk in holding a water bottle and a clearly named bag.

“so... you’re kim yugyeom? for real? like, got7’s kim yugyeom? holy shit.” he sounded nervous, causing yugyeom to further question what had happened to the jungkook he knew.

“yes, kook-hyung, you really should know this, we’re like, best friends?”

“-oh. right, okay, of course i know you, how could i not?”

jungkook seemed honestly confused, bless him, and yugyeom had to give him credit for at least trying to seem like he knew what was going on.

“so what’s in the bag, kook?” he’d certainly never seen that before, and he was a little confused as to why he suddenly had a medical bag on him, until-

“my meds, yugyeom, i need them.”

“wait, meds? since when?”

jungkook sighed, long-suffering. yugyeom could relate.

“i have mpd, you’ve gotta have known this, seeing as you’ve apparently known me for so long.”

he was still stiff and totally unlike the jungkook he was used to.

“no... i don’t remember this ever being a thing. hand them over, i feel like you’re just, like, hooked on drugs and need an excuse to take them around me. god, drunk you’s bad enough, i’m not sure how much worse memekook would be if you’re drugged up to the balls in fuck knows what-“

“memekook?” jungkook visibly blanched. “i take these so memekook doesn’t happen. mpd, y’know, multiple personality disorder? please, yugyeom-ah - you called me hyung, right? - i really need those.”

“...i’m gonna call bangtan about this, i can’t help but think you might be shitting me.” and though yugyeom said all this with a playful smirk on his face, he was worried, of course he was. something had happened to jungkook, and he really needed to know what.

“go ahead, they’ll tell you what i’ve told you.”

•

“so, namjoon-hyung, jungkook’s acting super weird.”

“be more specific, ‘gyeom-ah, this is our kook you’re on about.” he could hear the laughter in namjoon’s voice, which only worried him more.

“like, he’s got meds? what’s with him saying he needs them for mpd? not that i’m doubting him, but-“

namjoon cut him off.  
“you’re totally doubting him, shut up. mpd? i call bullshit, i’ve not heard a thing about it- hey, seok-hyung?” there was a pause as namjoon called on his band mate.  
“no, hoseok, not you, i need someone responsible. hey, jin-hyung, is jungkook on pills?”

yugyeom heard a muffled response of ‘i should hope not’ before namjoon’s voice came through the phone again.

“nah, take them off of him, don’t want our kookie on drugs, now, do we?”

“fair, joon-hyung. have i told you he literally hasn’t called me ‘gyeom once? weird, man. something’s off.”

“take care of him, ‘gyeom, you always do.”

•

a few days had passed, and despite jungkook’s claims, nothing remarkable had happened without his pills.

“see, told you you didn’t need them. ‘gyeom knows best, kook, i’ve said it before.”

jungkook was slowly discovering how fun yugyeom could be, and he silently thanked whatever happened for giving him such a cool guy to hang out with.

“hey, yugyeom, you’re a proper lit-ass friend, innit?”

“...you what?” he’d never heard this jungkook - the one that still seemed a little awkward at times, and overall far more sensible than yugyeom expected - to come out with something like that.

“like, you got bare jokes, yeah? well good lad, you are.”

“kook, are you drunk?”

“i have not touched a single alcohol in my lifespan, thank. i stick to my

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to everyone that looked at this and thought ‘yknow what, yeah, this sounds like a great piece’. i applaud you. i wouldn’t want to read this. i hope it was worth it, and if it was, you could always leave me kudos and comments, i adore them!


End file.
